


Little Moon

by whiskeyandlonging



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dehydration, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Minor Injuries, Missions Gone Wrong, Needles, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: When Bones takes care of an orphaned child found on an away mission, you see a side of him you’d never known existed.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & OFC, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Little Moon

Your heart ached.

Footsteps approached from behind as you took a last look at the devastated village before you.

“We should go, Lieutenant.” Jim’s voice was soft, insistent. “Y/N.”

You spun to face him. “Hours, Jim. We were just _hours_ too late.” You couldn’t stop the errant tear that fell.

The Enterprise had received a distress call from a small Federation colony less than a day away at warp. A group of particularly volatile Cardassians had invaded, first taking hostages in the hopes that the Federation admiralty would surrender territory on multiple planets.

But their patience wore thin before an agreement was reached, and they massacred the village with phasers set to kill. The few survivors of the invasion had been beamed up to the Enterprise for refuge and medical attention, the majority of the away team accompanying them. You remained behind with the captain, confirming there were no overlooked survivors.

“I know. I know it’s hard, but we’ve done all we can down here,” Jim said firmly. 

You bit your lip and turned away, a hand pressed over your sternum as if that would stem the overwhelming sorrow you felt. As you stared wistfully at the remains of the village, something caught your eye. You frowned and took a step towards the rubble.

“Lieutenant?”

Through the darkness and dissipating haze of smoke, you saw the dark outline of a cave entrance. “Over there.” Jim stepped forward, his gaze following where you pointed. “We haven’t checked that cave.”

The captain sprung into action. “Let’s move.”

You jogged alongside him, maneuvering through the smoking debris, heart pounding as you crossed your fingers there were more survivors hidden away inside the cave.

After nearly an hour of venturing further and further into the dark recesses of rock with no luck, you both decided it was time to head back. The disappointment you felt was palpable, and Jim squeezed your arm in understanding.

You were ten minutes from the mouth of the cave when you heard sniffling somewhere to your left. You threw a hand out to stop Jim.

“What are you-”

You shushed him and tossed your head towards the cave wall. You listened, straining to hear the muffled sound again. After moments of silence, you heard it. Jim met your gaze, eyes wide, and took the lead as you sought the source of the crying. He stopped in his tracks and held out a hand before crouching.

Curled up against the cold wall of the cave was a young girl, no older than six or seven. The knees of her pants were torn, and her arms were littered with cuts and scrapes. Her face was smudged with dirt, save for the tear tracks that reflected the dim light. Blue eyes, wide with fear, regarded you and Jim distrustfully.

You stepped in front of Jim and knelt down closer to her eye level.

“Hi there,” you began softly. “Are you lost?” Her gaze flicked between you and Jim, though she said nothing. You tried again. “Do you know where your parents are, honey?” Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over, forging the same tracks down her cheeks, but she remained silent. You shared a look with Jim; you both knew what that meant.

“We need to get her to the Enterprise, get her checked by medical,” Jim muttered quietly.

“I don’t know that she’ll trust us enough to let us take her there, let alone come with us.”

“We don’t really have a choice. She needs help, and all the other colonists are already on the ship. Just… let me try.” Jim inched closer to the child, trying to seem as unassuming as possible. His voice was soft when he spoke. “Hey, sweetheart. My name is Jim, and this is Y/N. We’re going to bring you to our Federation ship to get you some help.” She looked up, her cries quieting. “What do you say?” A long moment passed before she nodded her consent. Jim smiled. “Atta girl.”

You stood up as Jim extended a hand to her. She hesitated before placing her small hand in his to let him pull her up, but her legs buckled as soon as she tried to stand on her own. Jim exchanged a worried look with you, and bent to lift her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, but didn’t put up a fight as he headed for the cave entrance.

The gentle rocking of Jim’s body and the tenor of his voice rumbling through his chest had her closing her eyes before you left the darkness of the cave, but somehow you knew she was still awake. Jim’s gaze met yours over her head, the empathy you felt for the child reflected in his eyes.

Jim’s comm beeped just before you stepped out of the cave. “Can you get that?”

You slipped it out of his pouch and answered the call. “Y/L/N here.”

“Is everything alright, lass?” Scotty’s voice asked. “We haven’t been able to get a lock on your location.”

“Yes, we’re fine,” you replied. “We’ve got three to beam up, once we’re out of this cave.”

“Three?” The surprise was apparent in his voice. “Aye, lass. We’ve got ya.” The call ended and you moved to slip the comm back into Jim’s pouch, but froze when he shook his head.

“Comm Bones,” he murmured quietly, so as to not disrupt the child’s tenuous peace. “Tell him to meet us at medical.”

Your brow furrowed. “He’s not on until Alpha tomorrow. Can’t someone else-”

“No.” Jim winced when her hands tightened in his shirt. He softened. “No, it needs to be Bones.” You knew from the hard set of his jaw that this was an order and, reluctantly, you pulled your comm out and called Leonard.

“‘S McCoy.” His voice was thick with sleep, and you cursed inwardly at having to wake him.

“Hey, Lee…I’m sorry to wake you,” you sighed.

“Y/N? What’s wrong, darlin’?” A trace of panic broke through the measured calm you’d come to expect from him in emergencies. “Did something happen on the mission?”

You chose your words carefully. “It… it’s complicated.”

“Are you hurt?”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the child curl further into Kirk’s chest. “No, I’m fine. So is the captain.” You paused. “I know it’s late, Len, but could you meet us at medical? Jim is asking for you specifically.” The line went quiet for a moment.

“I’ll be there in ten.”

.  
.

Bones was already waiting for you when the three of you stepped off the turbolift into medbay. When he saw the child in Jim’s arms, he rushed over.

“My God,” he muttered as he took in the bruising and cuts littering her arms. “Follow me.” He led you and Jim down the hall to a private room near the back of medbay. The door slid open, and Jim walked inside with the girl, but Leonard stopped you with a hand on your arm.

“What happened?” he asked, concerned.

You sighed. “She lost her parents. That’s all we really know. She didn’t say one word to us down there.”

Bones ran a hand over his face. “Alright. Could you help her change into a gown? I’d have a nurse do it, but I’d prefer to limit her contact with new people as much as possible for now.”

You nodded, and Leonard pressed a quick kiss to your forehead. When he pulled back, you stepped inside the room, where Jim was still holding the girl.

“Everything okay?” you asked quietly.

“She doesn’t want me to put her down,” he explained. You nodded and crouched down to her eye level.

“Hey,” you murmured. “We need to get you changed out of those clothes, but that means you have to let Jim set you down.” She lifted her head from his chest. “Do you think you can do that?” She nodded and relaxed her grip on his shirt. Jim set her on the edge of the bio bed and ruffled her hair.

“Let me know how she’s doing in the morning,” he murmured. You assured him you would before he excused himself from the room. Once the door closed behind him, you helped the girl change out of her cold, dirty clothes and into a gown.

“Let’s get you cleaned you up a bit,” you suggested. You dampened a few hand towels with warm water and wiped the dirt and tear stains from her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she whispered when you finished. You hid your surprise at hearing her speak when you smiled down at her.

Once she was clean and comfortable, you eased yourself into the chair beside the bio bed and moved close enough that you could offer comfort if needed, but far enough away that you wouldn’t make her nervous. The two of you waited in silence for a couple minutes before the door slid open and Bones stepped inside.

The way the young girl curled in on herself as Bones approached didn’t go unnoticed. He paused momentarily before moving instead towards the cabinets on the far wall. He grabbed a few blankets and turned towards the bio bed once more, this time moving more slowly so as not to frighten her. With a warm smile, Leonard settled himself on the stool beside her bed and began draping the blankets across her small body.

“Hey darlin’, how are you doin’?” he asked softly. She said nothing. Leonard glanced up from where he was tucking the blankets in, and tried again. “Looks like you got to spend some time with Y/N. She’s real nice, isn’t she?” The girl nodded. “Do you think you could you tell us your name?”

She whispered something neither of you could hear.

“What’s that, sweetheart?” you asked gently.

“Luna,” she repeated, her voice still quiet.

“Luna? That’s a pretty name,” Leonard told her with a warm smile. “I’m Doctor McCoy, but you can call me Bones, if you’d like.” Luna blinked up at him, her blue eyes a bit less guarded. “Would it be okay if I took a look at you?”

Luna looked down and picked nervously at a thread in the blanket covering her lap. “But ‘m not sick,” she protested quietly. Leonard nodded.

“I know you’re not, sweetheart. But it looks like you were alone outside for a while before my friends found you. I’d really like to make sure you’re okay.”

Luna’s eyes were intent on her hands as she continued to fidget with the blankets. After several long moments, she glanced nervously up at him and gave a little nod. Leonard smiled warmly as he turned the bio bed on and studied the readings on the monitor above. The numbers meant little to you, but you saw a flicker of concern pass across the doctor’s face. It was gone as quickly as it came, and he offered her a smile as he stood and crossed to the cabinets. He returned with a stethoscope in hand and settled beside her again.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked. Luna shook her head. “It’s called a stethoscope. It lets me listen to your heart to make sure it’s working like it’s supposed to.”

Luna looked unsure. “Will it hurt?”

Leonard shook his head with a chuckle. “Not at all.” He slipped the earpieces in and held up the bell between his fingers, showing her what it was before pressing it gently to her chest. “Take a deep breath in and out for me.” She complied as he moved the bell around, sitting up when he asked, and relaxing when he draped the stethoscope around his neck.

Luna didn’t so much as flinch when Leonard held her wrist to check her pulse, and you found yourself smiling. You were beginning to understand Jim’s adamance that Bones be the one to see to little Luna.

“Do you have a headache, sweetheart?” he asked gently, his voice pulling you from your thoughts.

“A little,” she mumbled.

Leonard hummed as he released her wrist and rotated her arm, carefully inspecting the cuts and scrapes littered over the surface. She offered her other arm without hesitation, wincing ever-so-slightly when he pressed around a more tender cut.

“Okay, kiddo,” he began as he set her arm down. “Do you know what ‘dehydrated’ means?” Luna shook her head. “It means your body isn’t getting enough water. Right now, you’re pretty dehydrated. That’s why you have a headache and why your heart is beating real fast.”

“Does that mean I’m sick?” she asked timidly, somehow looking smaller as fear flashed in her eyes.

Bones smiled reassuringly, brushed a stray hair out of her face. “No, darlin’. But it could make you sick if we don’t treat it. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” she whispered.

“Okay. I’m going to clean these cuts, too, so they don’t make you sick later.” Luna worried her lip between her teeth, her anxiety mounting visibly. Leonard took her hand in his own and brushed his thumb along the back. “I’m going to take good care of you, sweetheart. I promise.”

You felt a surge of warmth in your chest again as you watched Len interact so tenderly with the young girl. You found yourself wishing you’d known about this side of him sooner, but you knew realistically that there weren’t many opportunities to see him interact with children while on board the Enterprise.

“Would it be okay with you if Y/N keeps you company for a minute?” Leonard asked Luna. You shot her a wink as she looked to you and nodded. “Great. I’ll be right back,” Leonard told you over her head.

As the door slid closed behind Leonard, the only sound in the room was the quiet beeping of the bio bed monitor. Luna’s lip was caught between her teeth as she glanced around the room nervously, strands of her blonde hair falling in her eyes. A thought struck you.

“Luna?” Her attention snapped back to you. “Would you like me to braid your hair?” Her eyes twinkled.

You were working the ends of her hair into the braid when the door slid open and Bones entered.

“That’s a lovely braid,” he told her warmly as you tied it off with a hair band. She mumbled a thank you, her nerves returning as she watched him move towards the cabinets. He retrieved a few more items, placing everything on a tray before setting it on the table beside her bio bed.

The monitor began to emit a quiet alarm, warning of the increase in her heart rate as she eyed the unfamiliar equipment. Her small hand reached suddenly for yours. Unconscious though you assumed the movement was, your heart warmed as she took comfort in you.

Leonard eased himself down beside her once again. “Luna,” he began softly. “I know this is all really scary, but we need to make sure you’re healthy and safe.” When she didn’t say anything, he continued. “Would it help if I tell you what I’m going to do?” She nodded, and he smiled kindly. “Good. Right now, I need you to take a deep breath for me.”

You watched as Luna inhaled and exhaled deeply at Leonard’s coaxing until her racing heartbeat slowed and the monitor went back to it’s low beeping.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart,” Leonard praised.

As you observed the interactions between the two, you realized you’d never seen Leonard so gentle in medbay. But Luna was no ordinary patient, and you had the distinct feeling she was winning him over as quickly as she had you.

She watched with inquisitive eyes as he hung a bag of saline on a hook above her bed. “What’s that?” she asked as she pointed.

“That,” Leonard began as he sat back down, “is a special kind of water called saline. It helps people feel better when they’re dehydrated, like you are.”

She looked puzzled. “Why is it up there?”

Leonard’s expression softened as he moved a bit closer and rested a hand reassuringly on her forearm. “Well, saline is a little different than regular water. We can’t drink it, so I need to put a little needle in your arm so it can help you feel better.”

Luna’s big blue eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, her grip on your hand tightening a fraction. “But I don’t want to,” she whispered.

Leonard stroked her arm soothingly with his thumb. “I know, kiddo. I know it sounds scary, but it’s important so you don’t get sick.” He gently wiped a tear from her cheek. “It’ll be over before you know it. I promise.” She didn’t look convinced, tears still welling in her eyes.

“Luna, honey,” you murmured. She turned her watery gaze to you. “I’m going to stay right here so you can squeeze my hand if you need to. How does that sound?”

She sniffed once. “Good,” she mumbled. You smiled fondly at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. You looked up to catch Leonard’s affectionate gaze lingering on you for a moment before he returned his attention to his patient.

“Alright, little moon. Let’s get you better.” You weren’t sure Leonard even noticed he’d used an endearment with the little girl, but you sure as hell hadn’t missed it. You fought a wry smile as he tied a tourniquet around her arm, explaining what he was doing all the while.

Luna looked at you nervously when he started feeling for a vein, and you tucked an errant hair into her braid, a motion you’d always found comforting when you were young.

“Okay, I think I’m ready, darlin’,” Leonard told her as he pulled on a pair of gloves. He held up a closed alcohol pad so she could see it. “I’m gonna clean your arm with this, and then I’ll put the little needle in.” You watched as she bit her lip and tears filled her eyes once more. “It’ll be over in just a minute. I’ll be fast,” he promised before asking her to make a fist.

Luna’s breathing hitched when she felt the wipe on her arm. Sensing her distress, you stroked her hair soothingly and whispered, “Don’t forget to squeeze if you need to.” Her hand immediately tightened around yours.

“Okay, kiddo. Take a deep breath for me,” Leonard said softly. Luna breathed deep as he instructed. “Big poke, real quick.” Leonard deftly slid the needle into her arm, and her breath rushed out in an exhaled “Ow!” as her blue eyes scrunched shut. A few tears escaped, and Leonard’s eyes met yours in a sympathetic glance as you brushed them away.

The bio bed monitor sounded it’s alert again as the child’s anxiety mounted. Leonard checked the readout of her heart rate and frowned for a moment. He centered his attention back on the child, quickly formulating a plan.

“What’s your favorite color, Luna?” he asked lightly as he drew a vial of blood and set to work hooking up the saline drip.

“Green,” she whispered, her eyes still closed tightly.

“What about your favorite time of year?”

“I like when it’s cold.” She blinked her eyes open slowly and furrowed her brow. You chuckled at her serious expression. “‘Cept not too cold. I don’t like when it’s too cold.”

“I don’t like that much, either,” he agreed. “Do you have a favorite dessert?”

For the first time since arriving in medbay, Luna smiled a bit. “Chocolate chip cookies.”

“Oooh, that’s a good one.” He winked at her. “Y/N, I think we have some chocolate chip cookies hiding here somewhere, don’t we?” he asked conspiratorially.

“We definitely have some hiding on board.” Her bright eyes widened as she looked hopefully up at you. “I may have to sneak you some,” you told her in a stage-whisper. Her smile widened, and though it wasn’t much, you were glad to see her distress abating a little.

“All done,” Leonard declared. Luna looked with surprise to where he was taping the IV in place. “The hard part’s over. You did great, kiddo.” He gave her cheek an affectionate caress before discarding the sharp.

Once he’d set the drip to a steady pace, he injected the contents of a small syringe into the port, chuckling when he noticed your confusion. “This,” he began telling Luna, “will help keep your cuts and bruises from hurting too much.” He paused to twist on a second syringe. “And this one will make you a little tired so you can get some rest.” He quirked an eyebrow in amusement, silently asking if that answered your question. You rolled your eyes goodnaturedly.

Leonard asked if you’d bring her a glass of water from the replicator as he gathered some bandages and the dermal regenerator. When you returned, he was passing Luna a medicine cup.

“…in case you’re missing anything your body needs.” You handed him the water and he thanked you. “I was telling Luna that we’ll get her some breakfast first thing tomorrow, but that these vitamins will help her feel better until then.”

Luna didn’t look convinced, and was eyeing the vitamins warily. “Is it gonna taste bad?”

“Nope.” You popped the p and motioned for her to let you tell a secret. “Those taste like candy.” Luna let out a small gasp and quickly took the two children’s vitamins, earning a laugh from you and Leonard. He handed her the water to wash them down and set the glass on the side table.

“Doctor Bones?” Leonard stifled a smile as he opened the antiseptic.

“Yes, darlin’?”

“I don’t feel sleepy,” Luna told the doctor just before she yawned. Bones chuckled. “Oh.” She giggled, a hint of blush bringing color to her cheeks.

“Get some sleep, sweetheart,” you encouraged.

She fidgeted with the blanket for a moment. “Will you be here in th’ morning?”

You smiled kindly and resumed the rhythmic stroking of her hair. “I’ll be here in the morning. Promise.”

The lights in her room dimmed as Leonard adjusted the brightness on his PADD.

“Rest, kiddo. You’ll feel much better when you wake up,” Bones assured her. Luna yawned again and allowed her eyes to flutter closed. With the mild sedative in her system and the gentle pull of your fingers through her hair, her breathing quickly evened out.

Once he was certain she’d fallen asleep, Bones began cleaning the cuts that decorated her arms with antiseptic. You watched in contented silence, marveling at the tender care he took with her.

“I didn’t know you were so good with kids,” you mused fondly. “Jim seemed to, though.”

Bones’ lips quirked at your unasked question. “Before we started on the five-year mission, we went planetside to a colony where an unknown virus was spreading rapidly. Jim knew I’d taken care of a few kids while we were there.” He paused when Luna stirred, discomfort flitting across her features when he cleaned a particularly tender scrape. “Since then, he’s had me handle the pediatric cases that come in. Can’t say I mind,” he told you warmly as he reached for the dermal regenerator.

When all the cuts and bruises had disappeared from Luna’s arms, Leonard draped another blanket over her tiny body. “The saline will make her cold,” he’d explained as you helped tuck it in around her.

He took a few minutes to enter some notes in her chart on his PADD. When he finished, he stood and motioned for you to follow him. Outside her room, Leonard guided you to an empty bio bed and lifted you onto it when you hesitated.

“Len, no, I’m fine,” you insisted, exasperated. “I barely even got bruised.” He pressed gently on your shoulder, encouraging you to lie back.

“Humor me.”

You sighed as he turned the bed on and studied the monitor’s readout of your vitals. He silently took your arm and pressed two fingers to your wrist. Satisfied with your vital signs and the strength of your pulse, he released your arm and helped you sit up as he flicked the bio bed off.

“I told you I was fine,” you muttered. Leonard rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to leave some instructions at the nurses’ station and check on her one last time. Wait here,” he told you before pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead.

You swung your legs back and forth, the exhaustion of the day finally settling over you in the quiet of medbay. Your mind wandered to your warm bed, to thoughts of Leonard’s arm wrapped protectively around you as you slept deeply. Though as much as you were looking forward to sleeping, you couldn’t wait to come back in the morning to check on Luna. You had a feeling Leonard wouldn’t put up much of a fight if you brought her those chocolate chip cookies for breakfast. You smiled as you thought of the gentle side she had brought out in him.

Bones quietly shut the door to Luna’s private room behind himself and sat at the edge of her bed. He’d instructed the nurse to call him if she so much as stirred before Alpha tomorrow; he wanted to ensure she wouldn’t panic when she woke in an unfamiliar place. 

As he watched Luna slumber peacefully, Leonard’s heart ached for her and all the healing she had before her in the wake of tragedy. He made a silent promise to do everything he could to help as she recovered from her emotional wounds. After a long moment, Bones glanced at the bio bed monitor to check her vitals one last time before dimming the lights in her room to the lowest setting.

He closed his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“Goodnight, little moon.”


End file.
